The present invention relates to pressurizable beverage vessels.
Bars which dispense beer and other beverages are often faced with peak periods of activity during which drinks must be poured and sold. The speed at which drinks can be dispensed is slowed down by the fact that it takes time to pour beverages into drinking vessels such as beer glasses. While pouring could be effected during a quiet spell, before the expected peak period, any drinks so poured would be likely to become flat and so unpalatable. Also, it is rarely possible to gauge the exact demand in advance and so too many drinks may be poured and be wasted.